inazuma eleven go: una nueva aventura
by canon888
Summary: simple mente inazuma eleven go pero con un argumento distinto al de la serie y con un poco de malas intenciones y aveces con un exceso de imaginacion jejeje INAZUMA ELEVEN GO NO ME PERTENECE: PERTENCE A LEVEL 5
1. el comienzo de todo

**Bueeeeeeeno... cuanto tiempo no deben haber pasado mas de un año antes de que yo volviese a escribir una historia d este tipo pero bueno, lo importante es qe estamos de vuelta despues de todo este tiempo y vamos a comenzar una nueva de mis creaciones super extrañas que bueno en fin, sabemos lo que hai: mis tonterias a raudales, cosas que nunca nadie acabo de entender (ni yo :b) y mas...**

**en fin sin mas dilacion comienza la historia de **

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO:**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

_HAN PASADO DIEZ AÑOS YA DESDE QUE INAZUMA JAPON GANO EL FFI, DESDE AQUELLA EPOCA EL RAIMON SE A CONSIDERADO UNO DE LOS MEJORES EQUIPO DE TODO JAPON Y HA IDO CRECIENDO POCO A POCO COMO EQUIPO HASTA EL PUNTO DE ESTAR FORMADO POR TRES EQUIPOS DE DISTINTAS CATEGORIAS:_

_MEDIO: DE 9 A 12 AÑOS_

_SUPERIOR 2º: DE 12 A 16 AÑOS (SIENDO EL SEGUNDO EQUIPO CONOCIDO COMO RAIMON B)_

_SUPERIOR 1º: DE 12 A 16 AÑOS (SIENDO EL PRIMER EQUIPO CONOCIDO COMO RAIMON A)_

_EL RAIMON POR CADA PARTIDO QUE GANABA SE HACIA MAS FUERTE Y CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO GANARON EL TORNEO DEL CAMINO IMPERIAL LO QUE HIZO QUE DESAPARECIESE EL SECTOR QUINTO, SE RECUPERASE EL FUTBOL DEL INAZUMA ELEVEN Y A LA VEZ LOS EQUIPOS DE JAPON SE REPARTIESEN LA FORTUNA ENTRE ELLOS, UNA FORTUNA QUE EL SECTOR QUINTO ACUMULO POR FRAUDES FISCALES A LOS BANCOS A LOS QUE DEBIAN UNA DEUDA DE 1000000000 (JEJEJE ME GUSTA ESE NUMERO XD) REPARTIDO ENTRE CADA INSTITUTO CON CLUB DE FUTBOL 1.000.000 YA QUE CON EL TEMA DE LA REBOLUCION DEL FUTBOL EN JAPON MIL INSTITUTOS YA TENIAN CLUB DE FUTBOL, AUNQUE LA MAYORIA DE ESTOS NO ERAN CONOCIDOS_

**(JOPE, YA ME EH CANSADO DE ESCRIBIR XD)**

endo: vale chicos depues de la presentacion de ese chaval...

canon888: :-/

endo: continuemos con el entrenamiento

shinsuke: pero porque coño tengo que salta a recoger manzanas con un bidon de gasolina atado al culo,

y si exploto

endo: eres un dibujo animado no te pasara NADA.

shinsuke:... creo que a ti no te gustaria mucho

endo: ya pero esq me gusta verte enfadado

tenma: jopeta y porque estamos entrenando en el estadio turbina

kirino: eso si ya no se utiliza estas instalaciones

endo: pero esq no sois pajaros?

todos:...

taiyou: hai que dejar la marihuana

endo: en mi caso la futboina

amagi: ese chiste no ha tenido gracia, tu

shindou: y si nos vamos al raimon?

todos: vale

haruna: traigo la merienda chicos

tenma: eeeemmmm... id yendo vosotros

taiyou : y si nos vamos luego

shindou: (gota anime) ahora entiendo porque se llevan tan bien

ryouma: yo no

todos: ...

_recibe una colleja por parte de kirino_

kirino: yo no he sido

_no digas que no, se te ha visto hijo de mi vida_

kirino: me cago en tu puta madre

_yo a ti tambien te quiero_

kirino:... ( desgraciao)

_no hables de mi a regañadientes, no ves que soi el escritor omnipotente_

kirino: que quiere decir eso

_que se todo lo que dices y todo lo que haces_

kirino: entonces sabes cundo...

_si hasta cuando estas cagando_

todos menos kirino: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

_no os rias que lo mismo pasa con vosotros_

todos: -_-

_si ahora me dejais seguir escribiendo la historia seria todo un lujo para mi_

kirino: pues...

_¡ QUE ME DEJES ECRIBIR YA !_

todos: dios...

tsurugi: tiene mas genio que yo

tenma: ya pero seguro que no tiene mas hambre que yo

_en fin vaya par de mentecatos... al dia siguiente_

tenma: alguien saba donde narices esta shinsuke

aoi: no vino

tenma: jolin esq tenia algo que decirle

akane: hola shindou

shindou: mmmm... hola? pq me miras asi?

akane: pq estas tan bueno... osea, pq eres tan bueno

shindou: (con miedo) sera un don...

tenma: aqui hai tema... pero vamos!


	2. EN LAS NUBES

**bueno asi llega el segundo capitulo de esta entrega que probablemente ya lo vereis cuando se publique la historia pero eso da igual**

**chicos y chicas y viceversa continuamos con el segundo capitulo: en las nubes**

tenma: (futbol, torneos, partidos, entrenamientos, balones cumpleaños)

profesor: tenma cual es la undidad de vida mas importante para una persona

tenma: cual va a ser maestro... EL FUTBOL

profesor: no, una visita al director

tenma: joder, me cago en tu madre

profesor: como has dicho

tenma: que tiene usted toda la razon ( hijo de p***)

_ten cuidado no valla a ser que me chive de lo que dices_

tenma: como lo haga te doi

profesor: con quien habla sr. matsuzake

tenma: es ese maldito presentador de nuestra historia que es un pesao que no hace otra cosa que seguirnos a los chicos del raimon y darnos la tabarra continuamente

profesor: una duda

tenma: digame

profesor: alguna vez a usted le llevaron a un psicologo

tenma: que no estoi loco, diselo tu shindou

shindou: la verdad esq un poco si que lo estas, pero lo del presentador te doi la razon, no nos para de seguir

profesor: (voi a conzertar una cita con el psicologo mas cercano a este instituto)

shinsuke: psssss, narrador que dice

_que os va a llevar a una hamburgeseria si aprovais todo_

shinsuke: QUE BIEN!

profesor: ves como si necesito llamar a un psicologo, ESTAIS TODOS LOCOS!

kirino: a lo mejor el loco aqui es usted

profesor: a que lo expulso de clase

kirino: mira asi no tengo que buscarme una escusa si llego tarde a los entrenamientos

ryouma: pero si siempre llegas tarde pardiez

kirino: pero si me echa como es ultima hora ya ago los deberes fuera de clase, en este caso como tenma y solo tengo que comer en casa y salir pitando al campo

amagi: pues que bien pensado, tu

_a la hora del entrenamiento... jejeje_

endo: bueno chicos hoi va haber entrenamiento especial en el campo interior de la sede

sangoku: siempre son entrenamientos especiales

endo: hoi lo va a ser mas

shindou: porque motivo sonries tanto

endo: vereis estaba pensando de que forma podria haceros a vosotros un entrenamiento y pensando en ello me fije en un anticuario o tienda de antiguadades y vi 16...

tenma: armaduras?!

endo: bueno a shinsuke le llega con la pechera

shinsuke: oyes no abuses de mi estatura

endo: tendreis que jugar un partido amistoso sin supertecnicas con esas armaduras

kariya: bueno como para hacer unas supertecnicas con esos cachivaches oxidados a los lomos

hayami: jolin que yo no tengo fuerza como para levantar eso con mis vracitos de cerebrito

endo: cuando lo hagas un par de veces bas a ser como yo

hayami: prefiero quedarme asi

endo:-_-

todos: jajajaja

endo: enfin venga poneros las armadura y continuar con el entrenamiento, empezar dando un par de vueltas al campo

_todos empiezan a correr cuando_

endo: chicos nada de correr asi

shindou: y entonces como lo hacemos, a sprint, a skipping..

endo: no

amagi: y entonces como, tu

endo: con las armaduras

ryouma: estas de coña no pardiez

endo: para nada

**estos tios de mayor van a tener lumbago de mayores, en fin. SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA DIGAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ES LO QUE QUEREIS QUE INCLUYA Y SI ALGUNO DE VOSOTROS QUIERE APARECER EN ALGUNO DE LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA PORFAVO POR PRIVADO, QUE MANDE EL NOMBRE CON EL QUE QUIERE APARECE, POSICION, DORSAL APARTIR DEL 16 Y NO MAS DE CUATRO SUPERTECNICAS Y SU EXPLICAION MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**SE DESPIDE CANON888**


	3. QUE QUIERE AKANE

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENO LLEGAMOS CON LA TERCERA ENTREGA DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO QUE LA ESTEIS DISFRUTANDO TANTO COMO YO COMIENZA EL TERCER CAPITULO: QUE QUIERE AKANE**

tenma: joder, no eh dado ni tres vueltas al campo y ya estoy cansado

shinsuke: ya pero es estraño, es como que a cada vuelta puedo cargar mas facilmente con la armadura

tenma: tu, no te jode que solo llevas el pecho, nosotros la llevamos completa

shinsuke: la verdad, preferia los entrenamientos de kido, seria flexiones y abdominales y correr, pero desde luego no era de cargar armaduras de 50 kilos

shindou: pues venga mas trabajar y menos hablar, ya veras las pirnakas que vas a sacar despues del entrenamiento

hayami: lo diras por el

shindou: si tu no has dado mas que media vuelta, y recuerda que son cien

hayami: CIEEEEEEEEEEEEN!, oyes mejor me voy del entrenamiento

shindou: de eso nada, mira a kirino, tan debilucho como tu, pero encambio se esfuerza y ya a hecho dos vuelta

kirino: (enfadado) que has dicho

shindou: porque cuando dices algo sobre la gente, esa persona siempre aparece por detras

kirino: ahora no te pego pero cuando acbe este martirio si que te voi a pegar

_MEDIA HORA DESPUES_

endo: es increible ahora corren con las armadura como si estuviesen corriendo sin ellas, es increible el avance de estos chicos (gritando) VALE CHICOS, SE ACABARON LAS VUELTAS

tenma: si solo llevamos 87

endo: da igual

shindou: eso... da igual..

endo: vamos a jugar una pachanga de 8 vs 8 voi a anunciar los equipos alineaciones para ambos equipos 2-3-2, los equipos de esta pachanga seran provisionales para todas las pachangas

1er equipo

portero: shinsuke - defensa: kirino y kariya - medios: tenma, shindou y hamano - delantera: taiyou y hikaru

2º equipo

portero: sangoku - defensa: amagi y kurumada - medio: ryouma, shunsuke y hayami - delantera: tsurugi y karuma

endo: pero visto lo visto prefiero dejar este partido para el dia siguiente devido a que se os ve muy cansados, asi que venga a los vestuarios a darse una ducha y pa casita

akane: shindou, cuando puedas ven a la caseta del club que tengo una cosa que decirte

shindou: vale

midori: no jodas, se lo vas a preguntar en serio

akane: que remedio queda, es una apuesta, si gano me debes 100 € cada una

aoi: porque yo, yo no he apostado

akane: da igual, si gano me los debesi

midori y aoi: vale

shindou: mecago en la p*** kariya, ya no queda agua caliente y por tu culpa tengo los huevos que parecen un cubito

kariya: si yo estoy a la cola

shindou: y en tonces quien se ah duchado

¿?: jijiji

haruna: no has cambiado nada en 10 años kogure

shindou: quien coño es kogure

haruna: es un...

todos: pero no entres

haruna: (sonrojada) vale vale...

shindou: (abriendo el grifo) ahora si esta calentita

_cuando acabaron todos_

tenma: hasta mañana shindou

shindou: hasta mañana (y ahora a la caseta del club)

_en la caseta del club_

shindou: hola akane

akane: hola shindou

shindou: que querias

akane: me preguntaba si...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, COMO ES HABITUAL EN MI LO MEJOR ES DEJAROS EL SUSPENSE PARA EL PROXIMO CAP ASI QUE YA SABEIS QUE CREI QUE ES LO QUE VA A PASAR**

**¡CHAN CHAN CAHN!**

**SE DESPIDE CANON888**


End file.
